In optical networks, signals may be transmitted at various wavelengths, with each wavelength corresponding to a transmission channel. Optical links may connect network nodes so that signals may be transmitted throughout the optical network. An optical path may use a series of network nodes and optical links to connect a source (e.g., a transmitter) of an optical transmission with a destination (e.g. a receiver) for the optical transmission.
With advancements in technology, such as 5G mobility, 4K video, Internet of Things (IoT) communication and virtual reality (VR) games, new interactive applications will increasingly generate and consume enormous amounts of data. These large amounts of data in turn cause dramatic growth in network traffic, which requires larger bandwidth to minimize and reduce delays. In order to keep up with demands and ensure these that new technologies are economically efficient and operationally simple, photonic integrated circuits such as communication transceivers should operate with high efficiency independent of environmental temperature changes.